Character Graveyard
'' When ''God of War is beaten in any difficulty, the Character Graveyard is unlocked in the Treasures menu. It shows some models for various characters that were cut from the game for various reasons. Characters listed are the following: Centaur: #Original design: Flayed, wearing a tribal mask, the texture resolution was too high and the model wasn't rendered convincingly, and so, it ended up looking too "muddy and unfinished" rather than "hellish and nightmarish". Cyclops: #''Frog Man'': Huge and green; it looked like a frog and nonthreatening. They're glad they killed it. #''Red Eye'': Small and with a big red eye; it ended up looking silly. They had an really hard time getting the eye to respond. #''Human Face'': A Cyclops with a face that looks too much like a human, actually evoking sympathy from the designers. #''Cartoon Cyclops'': Big and hairy design that looked too goofy and cartoony. As one would see in a T-Rated Platformer, which God of War is NOT one of those games. #''Action Figure'': Appeared armored with skulls hanging from its neck; it seemed more like an action figure than a real threat. #''Patchwork Cyclops'': This guy was nasty according to the developers. A huge Cyclops with a mass of stitchwork on its neck, shoulders and abdomen, it was scrapped for an reason that David Jaffe could not recall, but he did keep this one in mind for future God of War projects. It's possible that this beast finally appeared as the Cyclops Remains of God of War III ''as seen on the shoulder of the Titan when fighting Cronos to retrieve the Omphalos Stone for Hephaestus. 'Kratos: #''Giant in a diaper'': A figure resembling a diapered Santa Claus with pauldrons was used as a placeholder for the sets while Kratos' own design was being worked on. It was always meant to be a throwaway model, but why in their good minds would they use this is a real mystery. If only Kratos knew what he looked like way back then. #''Medieval Warrior'': A thin figure in Romanesque plate armor. Looks a little too medieval for Greek Mythology, but there's something that makes David Jaffe like this design. This may have been one of the two inspirations for the Legionnaire costume from God of War: Ghost of Sparta, the other being the Gauntlet of Zeus Armor concept that didn't get further than one drawing. #''Dreadlocks: A sinewy figure in light armor and dreadlocks but the "model wasn't brutal enough, not vicious enough". Eventually appeared in ''God of War III as the Bonus Costume Forgotten Warrior, albeit with the dreadlocks shaved in a haircut like fashion. Though this may have angered the Art Director at the time when they scrapped this one. #''Cool Armor Kratos'': The current Kratos with detailed breastplate and chainmail tunic, as he is shown wearing as General of Sparta before his allegiance to Ares, but the model did not look good against the detailed backgrounds. Eventually appeared in God of War III as the bonus costume Dominus. Simply put, it had too much detail in the Armor. #''Blue Tattoo'': Kratos was given blue tattoos instead of red for a while, since the latter was too cliché. Ultimately ditched because red tattoos looked better on Kratos and his gut said "Red Tattoos are the way to go". Eventually appeared in a modified form in God of War III as the bonus costume Morpheus Armor. '''Medusa: #''Quintuple Feet'': Originally given 5 tentacle-like feet instead of the snake tail, but the animation requirements would have been too much. The cyclops even had male genitalia. They got the keep the nipples but lost the former on the cyclops, poor cyclops.... Skeleton: #''Old School'': The original undead soldier was just a skeleton with shield and sword, inspired by the 1970s adventure movies the developers and people have grown up with such as ''Jason and the Argonauts'', but had too plain a design and wouldn't really sit well with the mainstream audience at the time since they wanted God of War's characters to be "Original". The skeleton eventually appeared in the form of the Cursed Remains in God of War II as more of a annoyance enemy like the Harpies. #''Helmet Head'': A tougher looking skeleton with bits of armor and a Greek helmet shaped skull, but did not look good at all when in groups; specifically when they got 5-8 of them on the test screen. So they went with something simpler. Models Model 15.png|Helmet Head Model 14.png|Old School Model 13.png|Quintuple Feet Model 12.png|Blue Tattoo Model 11.png|Cool Armor Kratos Model 10.png|Dreadlocks Model 9.png|Medieval Warrior Model 8.png|Giant in a diaper Model 7.png|Patchwork Cyclops Model 6.png|Action Figure Model 5.png|Cartoon Cyclops Model 4.png|Human Face Model 3.png|Red Eye Model 2.png|Frog Man Model 1.png|Original design Category:Secrets Category:God of War Category:Noncanon Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection